Final Battle, New Beginnings
by x-phsycogal-x
Summary: The final battle with Naraku has finally come, but with it horrific consequences. Will time repeat itself for our favorite hanyou, Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Inuyasha *sob*_**

**Hello! Please forgive the really, really late update on anything. I have had a horrible past year and have been in and out of hospital and court, so please bare with me while i get back in the swing of writing again! I hope this new story will be enough for you to forgive me! Without further due, i give you Final Battle, New beginnings!**

**

* * *

**

The sky was dark and menacing. Large black clouds covered the once blue sky, blocking the suns rays from touching the earth. Every so often a loud rumbling could be heard and a quick flash of lightening was seen. The air was thick and foggy, so much you could reach out and grab a handful if you so wished to. Yet the group of fighters thought nothing of it. To them, it was the usual setting they were faced with whenever they had managed to locate a certain hanyou's hideout. The day had finally come. The day when everything would depend of the out come of this final battle. The group of friends were all prepared to fight to the death, and they would be damned if the evil beast they were after survived.

Within the group was the houshi, Miroku, who's life depended on the death of the dark hanyou, for in his right hand was a void, a wind tunnel so to say, that could suck anything and everything in its path should it be allowed and that would eventually suck him in as well.

"Be careful, he's near." warned Miroku "Like usual he is toying with us."

Beside him stood the determined taijiya, Sango, who had every right in destroying the monster who had slaughtered her village along with her friends and family. But to top it off, the dark hanyou had taken her younger brother as a slave, keeping him in the world of the living by the use of a sacred jewel shard.

"Right." she replied, giving a curt nod "Stay close you guys."

Along side the tragic girl, was her faithful companion, Kirara, a yokai cat that was currently in her battle form which appeared to be more like a sabor toothed tiger, but with two tails instead of one. Then, not far in front, was the ever temperamental hanyou, Inuyasha, who sought the evil hanyou for the death of his first love, as well as using him in a twisted plan to gain control of the Shikon jewel. In his clawed hands was the mighty sword, Tetsusaiga. The fang like blade held above the ground in a position ready to attack. His lips curled back as a deep throaty growl was released.

"Kuso....Where is he?!"

A ways away from the angry hanyou, was the full wolf yokai, Koga, who was bent on the destruction of the beast's servant for annihilating his pack and attempted murder on those that were left and who he held close to his heart. Of those, was the futuristic miko, Kagome, that was standing closely to the hanyou of their group. Although she had not lost anyone personally, she was always targeted by the evil hanyou for being the reincarnation of the miko, Kikyo, as well as having the power to see the Shikon fragments and was often captured in an attempt at ending her life, as she was nothing more than a nuisance to the dark and twisted monster. More than once had he almost succeeded in ridding the world of the miko girl, but she had always managed to survive. And what the monster did not count on happening was that with each near death experience she got stronger and stronger in her powers until the barrier inside her that kept her powers locked up was destroyed, letting them run wild through her veins. She was overflowing with it and was itching to release it and disintegrate the hanyou into purified dust particles. With an arrow notched in her bow, she was ready for whatever trick the hanyou had up his sleeve this time.

"It's here. I feel the Shikon Jewel." Kagome stated, raising her bow slightly "Inuyasha, he's so close..."

As if on cue, a crash of thunder rumbled through the sky, while a flash of lightning illuminated everything in an eerie white glow. There standing on the other side of the battle field was him. The vile hanyou, Naraku, draped in his baboon pelt with his purple barrier shining menacingly around him. On either side stood a servant. On his right was the wind witch, Kagura, her fan closed as it tapped almost in a bored manner against her chin. Her ruby eyes shining with excitement at the chance of a decent fight. On his left was a pale looking child, Hakudoshi, with light lavender eyes and a lighter shade for hair. In his hands was a large pike thats blade was almost as large as the beastly child. With his signature smirk on his lips, the hanyou raised an arm, then opened his hand so that his palm faced the warriors. In an instant a large mass of yokai descended from the black clouds above, all roaring and screeching calling out for the blood of the group. But it was expected and the group set to work destroying the feeble attack that was made against them.

The taijiya hurled her mighty boomerang bone, slicing the heads off of many yokai in just one sweep while the houshi was throwing sutras and using his staff to defend himself. The large cat yokai was clawing and biting those that attempted to cause harm to her master. Near by, the wolf yokai was using his brute strength and speed to detach the mindless beings from this world. A mixture of yellow and pink light flashed, the sign that the hanyou of their group was unleashing one of his many attacks while the miko girl was shooting her purifying arrows. The flocks of yokai were nothing, and within minutes were destroyed. Still in the same position, the dark hanyou, inclined his head and spoke to his female servant. Heaving a bored sigh, she stepped forward. Flicking her wrist expertly she opened her fan. Smiling wickedly down at the rag-tag group, she lifted the fan above her head, only to bring it down in a flash. Dozens of arc shaped wind blades charged towards the group. Not wasting time, the wind witch twirled her fan once more and slashed the air in front of her. This time large tendrils of wind came crashing down from the sky, appearing more like tornadoes. As each touched the ground, they left craters and sent debris flying every where.

"Kuso!" growled Inuyasha as he carried Kagome away "Daijoubu?" he asked as he set her back on her feet.

But she did not have a chance to answer. Inuyasha's ears flicked to the side. Kagura was making another attack. Turning abruptly, the hanyou swung the Tetsusaiga, releasing the 'Kaze no Kizu'. Kagura's eyes widened slightly then let out an annoyed hiss.

"_That zasshu almost hit me!"_ she screamed within her mind, only to break from her thoughts when something bellowed her name.

"Kagura! You vile ama!" Koga snarled, racing forward, his claws outstretched "I will avenge my comrades!"

The wind witch sniggered. Closing her fan, she plucked a small feather from her hair and threw in into the air. The feather grew and in a whirlwind the demoness was gone. Yelling into the sky at the retreating form, Koga took chase leaving the battle field in hopes of catching Kagura and sending her into the afterlife. Kagura stifled a laugh as she lead the wolf yokai away. The baka had no idea it was all part of Naraku's plan, and he was playing right into it.

"_**Well done, Kagura.**_" said a voice inside her mind "_**Now keep him away. But do not kill him. I wish to see the look on his face when he returns..**_" and with that, Naraku's deep husky voice faded from her thoughts.

Meanwhile Miroku, Sango and Kirara were dealing with Naraku's second detachment. Appearance wise, Hakudoshi was a small child, but in power and strength they couldn't be more wrong. Miroku was battling the boy in hand-to-hand combat. Pike against staff, and so far both were at equal strength, though the houshi knew the yokai was only toying around. Gathering as much strength as he could muster, the houshi charged forward and slapped a sutra on Hakudoshi's forehead. The creation snarled in pain as the spiritual powers ate its way through his skin. Leaping back, Miroku watched as the yokai child clawed its face to remove the paper that was causing so much pain. Then the sounds stopped and in its place was a dark and sinister chuckle. The trio watched as the sutra fell lifelessly onto the floor. The mark where it had been was now fully healed and Hakudoshi had a signature 'Naraku' smirk on his pale lips. Growing angry, the taijiya threw her Hiraikotsu and watched as the child merely deflected it with a purple shinning orb.

"Pfffft! Is that the best you've got, houshi? And you, taijiya, if you continue to fight like this, you'll never get your brother back." he jeered, making her blood boil.

"Why you...!!" she yelled, throwing her weapon for a second time.

Humoring the girl, Hakudoshi let down the barrier. Moving slightly to the side, he smirked as the Hiraikotsu whizzed past his head. Sango seethed then inwardly grinned as the boomerang typed weapon came back. She almost screamed in delight as the giant boomerang sliced the child in half. Sango beamed as she caught her weapon, and shot a large smile to her companion, Miroku. But the houshi did not return the smile, nor the gaze. In fact he was staring at the yokai child that was floating above them. Hakudoshi's face contorted in extreme anger as his body healed itself, and in a fit of rage he lunged forward, pike in hand towards the taijiya.

"Sango!!" Miroku yelled as he ran to her aid.

"Stay out of this, zasshu!" snarled the yokai child, sending a ball of demonic power at him.

Clasping the small handle on her Hiraikotsu, Sango swung at the pike as it came crashing down at her. The contact caused a loud clang and sparks flew of both weapons. Pale lavender met dark brown in a death glare. Neither would give up until the other was dead. Already sweat was collecting on her brow and her muscles were aching. If she continued to fight at this pace, she was sure she would collapse of exhaustion. Digging her feet into the soil, Sango pushed harder against Hakudoshi's pike. In a moment of weakness, her foot slipped giving the yokai child the advantage he needed.

"She'ne!" Hakudoshi cried, pushing harder against the taijiya sending her flying backwards.

"Sango!" the houshi bellowed, landing behind her to soften the blow.

Kirara gave a feral roar and charged forward, fangs bared. Hakudoshi grinned and raised his barrier. The cat yokai crashed face first into the barrier, but it did not stop her attack. Again and again she lunged forward, crashing her head into the barrier, but it made no difference. The purple wall of light was solid and was not coming down.

"Awww does the kitty wish to play?" he jeered "Well i tire of your boring games. How about we make this a little more interesting, hmm?" raising his hands to the sky, he summoned hundreds of yokai "Let the games begin!" he cried, his grin growing.

* * *

**Well how was that for a first chapter? What do you think of it so far people?! Please reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if not well theres not alot i can say to that... Anyways! Here is the second chapter to Final Battle, New Beginnings!**

* * *

Inuyasha skidded to a stop. That was the fifth time he had been knocked back by the dark hanyou and he was growing impatient. Reclasping his sword, he called forth the 'Kaze no Kizu', and sent it flying in Naraku's direction. Inuyasha growled deeply as the attack washed over a barrier more like water than a powerful demonic attack.

"My, my, Inuyasha. You seem to be loosing your touch." called out the dark hanyou.

"Urusse!" replied the hanyou, sending another blast of energy at his enemy.

Naraku smirked evilly to himself. The hanyou's attack was futile. Neither him, nor one of his comrades would succeed in destroying him. Not while he had the almost complete jewel shards in his grasp. There were three left. The shards that were, were easily obtained. For one of those precious shards was housed in a certain slave of his, the taijiya's younger brother Kohaku. The dark hanyou have a snort. As long as he had the boy, the taijiya was powerless. And if the houshi stepped in, the masses of Saimyosho would take care of any unwanted attack from his Kazaana. But there was still the problem of that damned hanyou and his little miko. They were like cockroaches. Refused to die. Somehow he had to separate them, for together they were a force not to be reckoned with. It was not the pathetic hanyou's attacks that worried him, kami no, for he had proved many times that his barrier could withstand any attack from the Tetsusaiga. No, it was the miko he was truly afraid of. She had so much power. Power that even at the beginning, when she started using them, caused him so much damage. But like the hanyou, her true powers only surfaced when she was protecting someone. On her own, he was sure he could handle her, to a certain degree. A little soul shattering, a few illusions and a lot of heart break and she was as good as dead. But she needed dealing with, and soon.

"_And dealing with i shall do in due time......It ends today."_

Naraku raised his hand to the baboon mask and removed it with a grace that no one would have guessed he had. His blood red eyes shone brightly in the almost non-existent light while his thin lips curled into a small smirk. If things worked out the way he hopped they did, then it would only get better from this point on. Inuyasha gave a guttural growl. His hands flexed around the handle of his blade while a single ear flicked backwards to Kagome, ensuring her safety. Naraku, being as clever as he was, caught the movement. The dark being inwardly smiled as a warped and twisted plan formed in his equally twisted mind.

"_**Don't let your focus stray, Inuyasha.**_" he taunted telepathically "_**Or i might remove the distraction from the equation completely. You wouldn't want that now, would you?**_" he continued, smirking darkly as he watched Inuyasha's features change as his voice echoed through his mind "_**But i'm feeling generous so if your lucky, i'll kill her first. Save her the pain of watching you die!**_"

Inuyasha ground his teeth together and hung his head low. That damn zasshu was asking for it and it was taking a lot of self control to keep his feet rooted to the spot he was in. Casting a quick glance at Kagome, he regained his fighting stance. No one would harm her. Not while he was around. And he would be damned if he died and left her alone. Naraku gave a deep chuckle at the hanyou's reaction. He was responding just as Naraku had hoped. With Inuyasha distracted with the desire to protect his miko, he would become sloppy with his movements, creating the perfect chance for Naraku to call forth the hanyou's demise.

"_Your love for her will be your downfall, hanyou." _thought Naraku to himself, feeling very confident.

Dropping the mask at his feet he then stepped forward, his barrier glistening around him. In a flash, Naraku's pelt was gone and in its place was his armor. Blades rose over his shoulders, chest and wrists, horns protruding from his back. His same dark blue kimono was in place but now with a light blue jacket over the top. A large monstrous eye opened in the center of his chest, while two red eyes on each of his hands blinked, destruction shining hopefully in them. Behind him, three dragon like tails swished quickly. His new attire sent a terrified shiver down the miko's spine. The way his newly acquired eyes stared at her made her muscles tense. Naraku's ego swelled as he breathed in the scent of her fear. He could feel his mouth watering with the anticipation to smell more of that intoxicating smell. Slowly traveling his intense gaze over the miko girl, he could not stop the dark snigger that rose in his throat. Her eyes were glazed with determination and she had already notched an arrow in her bow. The pointed tip glowing brightly with her powers.

"Why the look, miko?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Do you detest me that much?"

"Urusse!" snarled Inuyasha "Leave her outta this! This is between me and you!"

"Oh how wrong you are, Inuyasha." Naraku replied darkly, taking a step forward "You see, she is very much involved!"

With supreme speed, Naraku raced forward, his blood red eyes focused on the girl before him. But before he reached his target he came to a stop, powering up his barrier just in time before the brightly shining arrow could make contact.

"You!" he snapped, his blood boiling.

Kagome's chest tightened. Her head span as a sudden hot flush came over her. She knew those symptoms all to well. Inuyasha's shocked features just proved her thoughts. Kikyo was here. Turning to face her former self, Kagome had to suppress the shiver that went down her spine. It happened every time she appeared. Her soul would press against the inner barriers to escape, to return to its former owner. Her hand tightened around her bow as the undead miko gracefully stepped towards them, her dark brown eyes set on the dark hanyou before them. Turning to face Inuyasha once again, she could feel herself dying inside. His eyes were wide, and filled with such emotion that ranged from shock to happiness but above all love.

"_Even in situations like this, he still makes time to think about her and the love they shared." _she thought, her heart breaking even more that it already was.

"You really are her incarnation aren't you, Kikyo." Naraku spat "Just like that filthy vermin, you refused to die."

Kikyo's features remained placid as she notched an arrow, her midnight hair blowing softly in the breeze. Pulling the string back as far as it would go she aimed it at the dark hanyou.

"I have allowed you to live for too long." she stated, her voice cold and hard "Naraku, she'ne."

The tip of her arrow glowed pink as she infused her purification powers into the arrow. Removing her fingers, the arrow whizzed towards Naraku. The dark hanyou snorted and disappeared into nothing. For a split second, Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise, before returning to their usual cold self.

"Shimatta! Where did that zasshu go?!" yelled Inuyasha, his golden eyes searching everywhere.

Both miko's stretched their senses. While he had succeeded in hiding himself, he could not hide the calling of the Shikon jewel. Scanning the area quickly, Kagome felt the pulsation of the jewel. Her heart stopped in shock as realization sunk in.

"Kikyo, abunai!" Kagome screamed reaching out for the undead miko.

Inuyasha spun around, his gaze falling on the older miko while fear struck his very being. In a cloud of miasma Naraku appeared directly behind Kikyo, a menacing smile on his face. Before anything could be done, Naraku plunged his fist through her chest. Her dark eyes opened wide as she gave a strangled grunt of pain.

"I believe i have allowed you to live far to long as well, my dear." Naraku hissed in her ear, pulling his fist back out, before disappearing once more.

Her clay body began to crack around the gaping hole in her chest. With her fingers going limp, Kikyo dropped her bow. The clang of her weapon meeting the ground echoed through Inuyasha's ears as he once again lost his former love to the vile monster that was Naraku. Forgetting everything, Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to Kikyo. The undead miko cried softly in pain as she fell to her knees, the only thing holding her up being Inuyasha's hands on her shoulders.

"Kikyo!" he cried desperately "Hold on! You can't leave me! Not now, not ever!"

Kagome's hand clenched lightly as it raised to her chest. Just hearing those words caused her heart to crack that little bit more. Was having her around not enough to fill the void in his heart? Already her eyes held crystalline tears that were threatening to spill. Seeing Inuyasha hold Kikyo so closely while whispering words of comfort, her body froze and her soul ached. Forcing herself to look away, her eyes closed tightly as tears leaked out from the corners.

"_Oh Inuyasha...." _she thought sadly "_Will you ever return my feelings?"_

Hidden from all, Naraku watched with great satisfaction as the elder miko slowly descended into the afterlife due to his attack, that left her fatally wounded. The large red eye that was homed in his chest, scanned over the battle field. Kagura and the okami were no where to be seen. The houshi and taijiya were still fighting off his detachment, Hakudoshi, poorly he might add, and before him stood the three most dangerous of the rag-tag group. Three that constantly foiled his plans and interfered with everything he did. The large eye stopped its scanning when it fell upon the strangely dressed miko girl. Something about her was off. Her usual bright aura was slightly dimmer than usual. Naraku grinned like a mad man for he knew the reason.

"_Perfect." _he thought.

Kagome felt a tugging at the back of her mind. A foreboding feeling washed over her, but she pushed it aside. Again the tugging came, and she focused her mind on whatever it was.

"_**Like always he has left you to be with the miko, Kikyo.**_" said a voice suddenly, making her gasp quietly "_**He will never forget her. You will always be second best no matter what**_" it continued.

Kagome opened her eyes and gazed at the two before her. Kikyo was now in his full hold, her head resting softly against his chest. The hole in her chest had grown and several cracks made their way across the rest of her body. Even with her injury she held and air of grace and beauty.

"_**Something Inuyasha will never see in you.**_" the voice added, making her feel worse than she already did.

Clenching her fist against her chest, Kagome inhaled a deep breath. Steadying her nerves, she walked forward only coming to a hault mere inches before the two. Inuyasha raised his head quickly, sending a look of total pain to the futuristic miko. Again her heart ached, but she had to do it. If not for her sake, for his. Smiling weakly, she reached out and touched the gaping hole in her former self's chest. A soft pink light engulfed the tips of her fingers and over the wound.

"Kagome, what are you-"

"Ssh. It's okay." she interrupted, her full focus on the woman who's life was in her hands.

Naraku raised an eyebrow in amusement. Still hidden from all, he watched with great satisfaction as the younger miko infused more of her soul into Kikyo.

"_Foolish girl._" he thought, smiling darkly "_Killing you will be so much easier now. And only half as fun."_

It did not take long for the wounds in Kikyo's chest to reduce. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly in a smile, while his ear gave a twitch. It was then that he caught the gasping sounds of Kagome's breathing.

"Kagome? What's the matter? Kagome? Kagome!" he cried, as she fell forward.

Using his free arm, he propped her up and looked with a worried glance at her face. The once rosy cheeks were now a paler shade, but it was her eyes that made him shudder. It was like someone had covered them in a misty film, like she was almost blind. Noticing his worried stare, the little miko smiled weakly. Pushing against her knees, she stood, wobbling for a moment, then walked away.

"K-Kagome....." muttered the hanyou boy.

The feeling of dizziness over came her senses as she walked slowly away from the couple. Her chest screamed in agony and her muscles jerked with their movement. She knew it wouldn't be long now, but as long as she took Naraku with her, she didn't care.

"_As long as he's happy...."_

Feeling it was the right moment to return, him being the ever dramatical in his appearances, Naraku appeared in a funnel of miasma. His dark locks blowing lightly in the wind, half hiding his twisted smirk of enjoyment. Inuyasha's teeth ground together, a snarl escaping his lips while a weakened gasp left Kagome's. As if nothing had happened, Kikyo stood gracefully and notched an arrow in her bow.

"Why so eager to end this, Kikyo my dear?" he mocked, his voice laced with sarcasm "Can it be you do not enjoy my presence?"

"Urusse, zasshu! I'm gonna rip you limb from limb for what you did to Kikyo!" snarled the angered hanyou.

There was that pain again. The crushing feeling in her heart when he chose to protect her former self instead of her. Sure Naraku attacked Kikyo, but was Inuyasha really only fighting to avenge Kikyo? Not for Miroku, who's very life depended on the death of the faul hanyou? Not Sango, who had suffered terribly due to Naraku's actions? Not even for her? Albeit she had not suffered loss, but she was attacked and almost killed on several occasions, Naraku had admitted he wanted her dead more than any of them. Did that not count for his protection? She didn't have much time left, the effects of living with a tiny portion of her soul was taking a toll on her body, physically and mentally. It felt that with each bit of soul she gave to Kikyo, she discarded memories with it. Her mind was a jumbled mess with only a few things remaining clear. One of them being that the formiddible monster, Naraku, had to be removed. Permanently. Notching an arrow, with shaky hands, she infused what was left of her power into the weapon. The tip glowed brightly as her miko powers flowed into it. Though she may not have the protection of the one she wanted it from most, she refused to let her friends down.

"_That's it, little miko. Use whats left of them..." _thought Naraku viciously.

Kagome pulled the string back as far as she could manage. She was loosing her focus and her sight became blurry.

"_Times running out..._" she thought weakly "_But.....I have to end this...."_

Blinking away her daze, she aimed her arrow. Just as she went to release the string, her chest constricted and an agonising pain tore through her body. She was close again.

"Leave." came a stoic voice from behind her "This is between me, Inuyasha and Naraku. You have no part to play in this battle."

Kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. No part to play? What was she going on about? She had every right in being there, fighting and protecting her friends. Again her chest pained, her vision was nothing more than a blurred mass but she refused to give in. She would fight.

"Kagome, onegai, just leave." Inuyasha said softly.

"N-nani?" she choked out in reply, turning to face him, stumbling as she did so.

"Kikyo's right. And besides your hurt already." he finished, feeling defeated, his head hung low.

"Iie. Iie, iie, IIE!" she yelled, though it came out more like a strangled cry "I-i'm...Not leaving!"

Her body began to sway and her eyes became more filmy. Seeing this, Inuyasha launched forward, his arms automatically going around her waist. Falling limp for a second, she then dug deep for the energy to stand. Pushing as hard as she could against his chest, she released herself from his hold.

"Usotsuki......" she breathed, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Wha-"

"Usotsuki!" she cried, lifting her head to face him, her eyes filled with the excruciating pain she felt "What ever happened to ending this together?!" she continued, her breath coming out in short rasps.

"Kago-"

"Urusse!" she yelled, covering her ears to stop the dreaded excuses from reaching them.

"My, my. Such a temper you have, my little miko." Naraku sarcastically added, fully enjoying the situation.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Kagome, sending a death glare at the dark hanyou, her eyes flashing white for a split second followed by a wall of power knocking into him.

Gasping for air Kagome fell to her knees. She was just so angry. Rushing to her side once again Inuyasha couldn't help himself. Crushing her body against his he whispered softly in her ear.

"Onegai, Kagome." he began, his voice soft and riddled with guilt "I can't loose you. Go while you still can."

Naraku snickered. This was all rather amusing and he was sure it would only get more so.

"How touching of you, hanyou. However, I am a very busy man. And im sure your friends won't last much longer."

At that, the hanyou boy shot his head in the direction he last saw his two companions. They were still alive, barely, and still fighting with Hakudoshi but it was clearly obvious that the ghastly child was winning hands down. A feral growl escaped his lips. For the sake of everyone he cared for he had to end this now.

"Kagome, can you stand?" he asked gently.

"I'm not as weak....As you perceive me.....To be." she replied sharply "I did just bring back....You already dead.....Lover." she added, chocking on the last word.

Pushing against him and panting heavily, she pulled herself up to stand. Her head was spinning and her vision was more cloudy than before. Inuyasha heaved a sigh. She was right after all. He was always putting her into the 'weak and helpless' category. When in fact she was probably stronger than all of them put together.

"Now that you've finished with your romantic tragedy scene, shall we continue with your pitiful excuse for a fight?" Naraku mocked, a dark smile gracing his pale lips.

"You know........For some one that......Acts all strong and......Mighty.....You don't seem.....To be backing....You threats......" breathed Kagome, her misty eyes glaring daggers at the dark hanyou.

"Such hateful words from such a pure being. It's such a shame i have to kill you. You would make a wonderful dark miko." he replied.

Inuyasha ground his teeth together. Unsheathing his Tetsusaiga in a flash, he sent a shock wave of power at the monster before him. Just as was expected the powerful attack washed over the purple shimmering dome that protected Naraku.

"Shimatta! Naraku you zasshu!" snarled the hanyou boy.

"Inuyasha."

"Hn?" he replied, his voice softening instantly.

"Are you so consumed with rage that you do not see?" the undead miko questioned "Your reactions to his taunting is exactly how he wants it. The rage you harbor in your body is stopping you from seeing the reality of the situation."

"Kikyo, i don't understand. Your saying he _wants_ me to get angry so i won't notice my surroundings?"

"Not surroundings, Inuyasha. Him. This is not Naraku. But merely a yokai puppet." she concluded.

Light clapping could be heard. When the trio looked up they saw that the dark hanyou was clapping sarcastically.

"Well done. Well done." he said stoically "Though i must admit i am surprised it has taken you this long to figure it out, my dear Kikyo."

"A fa-fake?" Kagome whispered, her voice fragile and weak "But there are jewel shards!"

"Well i had to have some, otherwise you would have guessed it right away. And with most of the shards on me" he stated, pointing to his puppet self "How will you find the real me?"

Inuyasha growled deeply. Swirls of demonic energy curled around his fang like blade. As the swirls quickened their pace, the blade changed into a deep crimson. Raising the blade above his head he then sent it crashing to the ground releasing the 'Kaze no Kizu' to its full potential. With the crimson blade, Naraku's barrier did little to protect. While some of the attack washed over the purple dome, the larger scale of the attack penetrated the barrier sending the dark hanyou stumbling backwards. His attire scorched and burns marred his skin and in some places disintegrated it.

"You are testing my patients, hanyou." Naraku ground out through clenched teeth, his blood red orbs screaming with anger "I grow tired of waiting. Your death comes now!"

Kagome's mind went into overdrive. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Like a corny action movie she'd seen with Souta. As the Puppet version of Naraku flew forward, his arm transformed into a long root like spike, a tingling sensation tickled the back of her mind. Turning around, her eyes widened in horror and her veins overflowed with adrenaline. Lurching herself up, the younger Miko ran as fast as her human legs to carry her to reason of existence. Her will to live. Her love. As she ran her former self, Kikyo, shot a brightly lit arrow at the puppet, but only catching his shoulder, turning it into nothing but dust and a sleeve.

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha!_" Kagome's mind chanted as she ran.

With her arms extended she shoved as hard as she could on his chest, removing him from the danger behind him. As he fell backwards, Kagome's mouth dropped releasing a gasping grunt of pain. Looking up at the sound Inuyasha's golden orbs grew wide with horror, pain and every terrifying emotion possible.

"K-Kago-me......KAGOME!!!"

* * *

**I know, i know, im evil for leaving it like that.....But tough! Hahahahahahahaha! No really, there is more chapters on the way with some interesting twists... Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers. I was just to excited about this new story that i completed a few chapters for you. I hope you enjoy them and will reward me with lots of reviews :D Cheeky i know i but i do enjoy reading peoples responses. Oh and should people flame me, please be at least civil about it. If not, do not bother to review as only constructive criticism is welcome :D Thanks again !!**

* * *

He wasn't aware of the danger until it was to late. He was to preoccupied with the monster of a hanyou in front of him. His lips had curled back as he released a snarl while gazing daggers at Naraku hoping they would hit at kill him where he stood. Only then did he hear the gasp, the ragged breath and the sound of feet hitting the ground at an impressive speed. Turning slightly, his curiosity getting the better of him, he saw her running. The panicked and tortured look in Kagome's eyes told him instantly something was wrong. When her hands crashed into his chest, slamming him backwards, Inuyasha was so confused it almost hurt. Why was she pushing him? Sure she was angry at him and all, but was now the right time to let loose of her anger, right when they were battling with Naraku? But all questions vanished. His golden orbs grew in size and filled with horror. Just as his backside met with the ground, Kagome threw her head back gasping for air, choking as she did so. The horrific grunt of pain that followed echoed in his dog-like ears, carving itself into his memory along with the scene before him.

"K-Kago-me." he stuttered in a whispered voice, gaping at the large vine like appendage that had pierced its way through the center of her chest "KAGOME!!!"

A trickle of blood crawled down the side of her mouth, continuing its path until droplets fell from her chin. To stunned to move, the hanyou watched as Kagome slowly raised her hands to the gaping wound in her chest, starring blankly at the river of blood that was flowing from her.

"Gomen...I broke my promise..._"_ she whimpered, her eyes glazing over with a fine mist.

"Naze....."

Smiling lightly in reply, Kagome dropped her hands to her side. The appendage bulged, ripping more of her chest open. Suddenly, it split at the tip, wrapping itself around the miko girls body. With a sudden jolt, the vine whipped back into the misty darkness, taking Kagome with it.

"IINNUUYYAASSHHAA!!!!"

Still frozen to the spot, Inuyasha stared blankly into the nothingness that was clouding his vision. She saved him, and in doing so sacrificed herself. Angry tears brimmed his eyes and his claws dug into the soil. But he couldn't move. The image of her petrified face burned within his mind, reminding him of every time he had failed her. Of all the times he had let her down. Dark laughter filled the air. He had forgotten all about Naraku and the fight the dark hanyou was having with the undead miko, Kikyo.

"I see you have met my real body, hanyou." he called, his voice drowning in malice "I told you i would remove her from the equation, did i not?"

Inuyasha ground his teeth together. His vision was tinging with pink, something he knew was bound to happen if he was pushed to far. Feeling his muscles filling with the desire to move he pulled himself up and placed a clawed hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. For a split second he appeared to hold only a rusty, battered sword but in a flash of light the sword transformed into a mighty fang. Rushing forward, he raced towards where the vine like appendage had taken Kagome. His rampage came to a hault when he ran face into a barrier, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Kono yaro! You'll die for touching Kagome!!!" he roared into the darkness while running forward, sword raised above him head.

Again and again he slammed his sword into the impenetrable barrier and with each time he failed a tear fell.

"Why....Won't....You....Break?!" he seethed, grounding out each word with much deserved hatred.

Stopping his assault, his shoulders slumped and letting the large fang's blade hit the dirt, he cursed himself into oblivion. How could he have let her get hurt? He knew he should of never allowed her to come, should have sent her back home and destroyed that damn well when he had the chance, but the thought of loosing her was just to much to handle. But this. This unbearable agony that was constricting his heart painfully was so much worse. At least with her in her own time, in her own world where she belonged, he knew she was alive, but now he knew not whether she was still alive, barely at that, or she had descended into the nether world.

"_Gomen......Kagome, gomen...."_ he whimpered silently.

Again her frightened and pained face flashed in his mind, letting loose an agonising howl of pain. Already he could feel his power draining from her disappearance. She was like his personal well of power that he could only tap into when she was with him. Clenching his eyes tightly, hoping against hope that his tears would cease, he gave a ragged breath.

"_Baka....Baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA!"_

After his mental berating, only then did he catch the bright glow behind his shielded eyes. Opening them slowly, he watched as a bright pink light glowed in the distance only to be subdued by a menacing purple.

"_Kagome!"_

With new found strength and hope, Inuyasha began beating against the barrier with every attack he could think of, without running the risk of destroying those behind it. Slamming Tetsusaiga in its brilliant barrier destroying form once more, his hopes smashed as a blood curdling scream filled the air followed by a blinding light. Covering his eyes, Inuyasha flinched as a blast of power washed over him. All around he could hear the cries and screams of yokai dying everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is yet another chapter i wrote today! Im being rather generous today...Uploading all these chapters :P Sorry in one of 'those' moods :D**

* * *

The shear look of horror on his face was enough to realize the damage done to her chest was severe without looking at it herself. But it didn't matter to her. He was safe. Alive. She could feel death's fingers slowly picking away at her life force, what was left of it anyway. A grey mist clouded the corners of her vision, making everything seem blurry and out of shape. But none of it seemed to matter. She knew it was going to happen and she excepted it whole heartedly.

* * *

The tingling sensation grew stronger in the back of her mind. Turning slowly, time seemed to stop completely. With a sudden burst of light her Kagome was rendered blind.

_~*~_

_"Kagome...."_

_"Eeh?" she replied to the ghost like voice._

_Where was she? What had happened? Had she been killed? So many questions yet she couldn't find the time to answer any of them. As her eyes came slowly but surely came back into focus her heart leapt into her throat. In all her wondrous glory, the Miko Midoriko stood before her, a light yet sad smile gracing her lips._

_"Kagome, child, there is but little time to explain." she began, her voice soft._

_Dumbstruck, the futuristic girl said nothing, waiting for the older woman to continue. Smiling warmly, Midoriko began._

_"You have made many sacrifices in your journey, but i am afraid to say that there is one more you must make."_

_Waiting for the little information she had given to sink in, she then continued. Her dark brown eyes glinting with sympathy._

_"When i restore time, you shall give your ultimate sacrifice. For the sake of everyone, you must complete your destiny. Kagome, have you ever given thought as to why you are truly here?"_

_Kagome wracked her brain for the seemingly easy answer. She had always thought as to what her true purpose was in the feudal era. But now that she was to voice that thought, it proved to be harder than it seemed._

_"I always thought it was because i broke the jewel. That i was to remain coming back until i had collected all the shards and restored the jewel."_

_Midoriko's smile faltered slightly. Kneeling before Kagome, she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and gave a light squeeze._

_"Hai. That is part of your destiny, but the true reason for your being here was planned long, long ago."_

_Kagome's mouth dropped a little, forming a tiny 'O'. It had been planned?_

_"I.....I don't understand."_

_"Of course not dear, but there is little time to explain. You see, when the Shikon Jewel was made, the Gods saw glimpses of the future, and of what they saw they did not like. Everything that has happened so far has been planned for this very moment."_

_"Everything?"_

_"Everything."_

_"But what about all the people that have perished due to the jewel? What about all those that have suffered because of it? Your telling me it was all planned by the Gods?" Kagome asked, her brain beginning to ache with all the thinking._

_Nodding solemnly in reply, Midoriko then gave a shuddering breath._

_"Child, there is no time left. You must remember what i tell you now, for the future depends on only you. In order to restore balance and peace to the world, you must sacrifice yourself...."_

_Kagome felt herself go numb at that very sentence. She had to kill herself? But why in gods name would she do that?! Sure she was a very giving person and all but giving her life seemed totally unfair. Was she forever to give, never to receive? As the old Miko spoke, Kagome just couldn't digest what she was saying. Every now and then she would understand a little but then it would become a jumbled mess in her already disorganized mind._

_"...It'll take you, but don't fight against it...."_

_"....When the time comes, release it all...."_

_Release what? Her tears? Her sorrow? Her soul?_

_"...Purify it and it shall restore balance...."_

_Purify what? A Yokai? What?_

_"...Gomen-nasai Kagome. There is no other way."_

_Her mind was just a jumbled mess. She had to sacrifice herself, let something take her, release something then purify something else. She was so confused. The aching feeling at the bridge of her nose alerted her to oncoming tears._

_"It's time, Kagome. I truly am sorry."_

_Opening her mouth to reply, Kagome found that she was moving further and further away from the powerful miko. The light became blinding and time was once again restored._

_~*~_

In a split second all her confusion melted away. Everything clicked into place. Her eyes widened in utter horror as a long appendage of some sort appeared from out of the mist, heading directly for Inuyasha. Pushing herself forward, she ran as fast as she could. She couldn't loose him. Not him.

"_Iie....Iie.....IIE!!"_

Her palms crashed into his chest, sending the shocked hanyou flying backwards.

"_So this is my last sacrifice...."_ Kagome thought, a light smile on her face "_At least.....It was for him."_

Her back arched as the appendage peirced through her back only to reappear through her chest. Her eyes shot open and her lungs gasped for air. Taking a stumbling step forward, she stared into the horror stricken orbs of her hanyou. His lips moved, like he was saying something but it fell on deaf ears. Raising her hands to her chest, Kagome gazed at the bloody mess that stained her blouse, her hands and the ground.

"Gomen...I broke my promise..._" _she whimpered, and again his lips moved.

She could feel the appendage twitching and finally understood what Midoriko had meant by letting it take her, by not fighting. Sending what she thought to be her last smile at her beloved she dropped her hands and waited.

"_Sayonara, Inuyasha..."_

But she didn't want to leave him. Not under these circumstances. Her head flung upwards as her hands reached out towards her love as she screamed with all her might.

"IINNUUYYAASSHHAA!!!!"

Tears cascaded down her cheeks, while branches scratched at her bare skin from flying backwards into them.

"_It's no use...I have to do what Midoriko said..._" she thought sadly.

Closing her eyes she waited for the tentical that was dragging her backwards to come to a hault. It didn't even hurt anymore. She was entirely numb. From the pain of her injuries, to the emotional heartache she held. She was totally free of it all.

"_How long have i wished to feel this..."_ she thought, and knew instantly who had made it come true "_Thank you, Midoriko."_

Instead of worrying on where she would end up, she tried to conjure up as much of her power that was left. Reaching deep within her soul, what little left she had, she found her well of power. But like the portal to her homeworld, its was dry. Panic engulfed her. How was she going to purify this being without any purification powers? Suddenly everything stopped. Opening her eyes slowly, She was met with yet another Naraku. Though this time she knew it was the real thing. She also knew that this would be her last chance to end things as they were now. Ans she wasn't going to fail.

"Such a beautiful creature." Naraku purred, his clawed hand trailing across her scratched face.

Moving her head in disgust, Kagome continued to glare at him with as much anger one could have in her sitiation. A sly smirk grew on his dark features, while the tenticle that had her skewered like a piece of meat buldged once again. Her face held no emotion, and her eyes, that normally shone with her real emotions where misty and dead.

"Well, little miko, shall we finish this now? I see your _dying _to end it." he sarcastically, smirking evilly all the while.

Again she said nothing and gave nothing away. Naraku grew angry at her lack of response. She was a strange creature that was sure.

"Finally i can rid your exsistance from this god-forsaken earth. Fear, not i shall reunite you and your precious hanyou together in due time...In hell!" he bellowed as his dark powers crashed into her in waves.

"_Inuyasha.._"

Out of nowhere Kagome's empty well slowly filled with power. Her powers rushed out to protect her, but it wasn't enough. Naraku was much stronger than her even with only a few shards.

"_Please...Please let me have the power to finish this!"_

A sudden wave of power released from her fragile body. The light was so bright that everything vanished within a white light. Naraku and Kagome's screams of pain filled the air. Within the light, Kagome could see a figure standing just before her. A sad smile graced her lips as they moved.

"Well done, Kagome." Midoriko said, with a respectful bow as she faded back into the light.

She could feel the tenticle wrapped around her disintergrate and Naraku's screams fade aswell, but the white light shone brightly. Soon just like Naraku, her pain dissapeared and she greatfully welcomed the oncoming darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Hakudoshi was about to deliver the finishing blow to Miroku's already battered body, when the light engufed them all. Sango cried out her beloved houshi's name, her heart breaking at the thought of his demise.

"_Iie! Please, no!!"_

But her replying answer was not what she expected. All around her she could hear yokai screaming in pain, and disappearing.

"No! This can't be happening!" roared the ghastly child "This can't b-" but he was gone before he could finish.

As the cries of yokai died two piercing screams remained. A hight pitched, agonizingly familiar scream and a deeper, more furious scream of pain. Sango knew who they belonged to before she could utter the words. Shielding her eyes from the intensity of the light, Sango preyed her comrades would make it out alive.

It was then that she felt the tingling sensation across her body. Like someone was running a soft caress along her skin, taking with it her pain and injuries. Her skin tugged where it was cut, resealing itself while the masses of blood simply vanished. And with it so did the light. Letting her eyes adjust, she quickly scanned herself. It was like she had never been in a battle at all. Her skin was in perfect condition along with her battle armor.

"Impossible.." she stuttered.

Remembering the impending danger her houshi was in, she quickly ran to his side. He was now sat up, staring into his accursed hand. A look of shock and disbeleif smothering his usually calm features.

"Miroku!" the taiyjia cried happily "Yokatta! Your alright!"

Smiling warmly at her, Miroku them showed her his hand. Her eyes widened before a beautiful smile spread like wild fire onto her face.

"It's over..." she whispered, tears collecting in her eyes "It's finally over!"

* * *

Inuyasha's ears were ringing like hell. Opening his golden orbs he watched as the barrier keeping him away from his precious miko before, slowly faded until nothing remained. Not wasting time he leapt forward, his nose searching for Kagome's scent.

It didn't take long.

Everywhere he looked her blood painted the trees and ground. He could feel his stomach heaving, trying to empty its contents. His face contorted in complete revoltion as he covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve.

"_God no...Please, please don't let her be dead!"_

Pushing aside the urge to vomit, he ran through the masses of blood smeared trees. The scent of blood was getting stronger but so what the scent of death. His heart crashed into his ribcage as he forced his way through a large bush. He dared not move, not even breath for he was sure the reality of it would kill him there and then. The stench of blood – he was sure it would be imprinted in his mind forever. But what was carved forever more in his overloading brain was the sight before him. Slumped against the base of the tree, was Kagome.

She was in a knelt position, like she was merely sitting there, waiting for him to find her. Her head was partially lent against her shoulder, while also leaning heavily against the trunk. Her school uniform was in tatters, hardly anything left to be called clothing, leaving her body exposed for all the world to see her cuts, bruises and the fatal hole in the center of her chest. Black hair, brushed over one shoulder, was a great contrast against her snowy white skin and the shockingly bright red of her blood that smothered her. Purple, almot bruise like eye lids were closed, letting her lashes fan over her deathly pale cheeks. A small, almost content smile graced her lips while her limp hand, laying casually on the blood drenched ground held the complete and pure Shikon jewel.

He couldn't speak. The deafening cries of his inner beast stopped him. Not that he could find anything to say in this ... This horrific scene before him. His body was numb and he was sure he felt his heart smash into a million pieces, just like the jewel had been. And by coincidence alone, by the same futuristic girl. Slowly his feet moved, one painful step at a time. His hand reached out for her, hoping against hope that she would open her eyes, those beautiful eyes that where the window to her soul, and give him that special smile she only used for him. Time just stood still. It seemed like an eternity before he had finally reached his miko girl. Dropping to his knees, Inuyasha gently took a hold of Kagome's shoulder.

"Hey, Kagome.." he said so softly he didn't know if he thought it or not "Come on..." he shook her shoulder lightly "Stop joking round...Get up already..." again he shook her but with slightly more force as his emotions went awol.

This wasn't happening. Kagome couldn't...She wouldn't leave him...There was no way she could...That she was....

"_IIE!__"_ his mind roared, he wouldn't believe it!

Kagome was not dead! She was stronger than that! She wouldn't leave him!

"Kagome! Come on, Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!" he cried, hot tears trailing down his cheeks "Onegai, Kagome! Open your eyes! Say something! Please! Anything!"

Pulling her into a powerful embrace, he cringed at how cold her body was. How her body was like a rag doll, moving only when moved. He strained his dog-like ears to hear her heart beat. To hear a small ragged breath, just to say she was alive.

Nothing.

Slowly he rocked her back and forth, his claws raking softly through her hair. Tears cascaed down his cheeks, like a never ending river.

"Please...Please come back, Kagome.." he whimpered, defeated "Don't leave me.."

Again he prayed to the gods to bring her back. To turn back the hands of time, so he could have pushed her down that god-forsaken well, and not let her back. So she was safe. So she was alive.

"_I'm so sorry....I'm so sorry Kagome. If i had been...I should have....I should have been able to protect you! Please, please come back to me!"_

He had lost track of how long he had sat there, holding Kagome's lifeless body in his arms, whispering soothing words of comfort in her non-hearing ears. But he found that he needed to move. He needed to get back to Keade. She had to have something that would bring Kagome back, he was sure of it. Standing awkwardly, only now feeling Kagome's limited dead weight, he trudged back through the forest. Each step ever so slowly made the realization of her death that little more truthful. That she was in fact dead.

* * *

Miroku and Sango where getting seriously worried. The two had searched the battle field and had found no trace of Inuyasha nor Kagome.

"Miroku, what if something bad has happened?" asked Sango, her worry shinning through her words.

The houshi smiled weakly at her, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure they are fine. Kagome has Inuyasha to protect her, and Inuyasha is to stubborn to die." he replied, smiling a little more.

Sango smiled back, then looked to the sky. Large black clouds were rolling over, filled to the brim with water. As she looked, a few drops of rain dropped around her, till suddenly all of them did. The ground turned dark due to the rain and the fine mist from debris was washed away. The couple smiled. How ironic it was that it was raining.

"It's so cliche." sighed the taiyjia "_Kagome said this happened a lot in 'films', in her time. But it always ment something bad. Please be safe..._"

"It is, isn't it." agreed the houshi, thinking along the same lines as his beloved Sango.

Squeezing each other's hands once more, the two then felt the familiar presence of a certain hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" they cried, running forward to greet their friend, only to stop dead.

Inuyasha's face was blank, his footsteps uncertain as he walked aimlessly towards them. But what caught their eyes was the precious cargo he carried. Her arm dangled, swaying lightly with Inuyasha's movement, while still clutching the perfect Shikon jewel. Her skin was pale, and she was covered in blood, though the rain was slowly rinsing it off.

"Inuyasha.." Sango stuttered "Kagome..What happened to Kagome?!"

It was then that the hanyou cracked. His blank features screwed up in pain as he screamed to the heavens, falling to his knees.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!!! NAZE? NAZE?!" he yelled, his barrier keeping his emotions in check crashing, as tears streamed from his pain filled orbs.

Sango let out a strangled cry. She to dropped to her knees, smothering her mouth with her hands in order to stop the onslaught of wails from escaping.

"_Iie...Iie...Kagome...She can't be...Iie!!!"_

Sobs wracked her body, as anguish swallowed her whole. Miroku looked at the broken hanyou in disbelief. Clenching his fist he turned away, tears mixing with the rain that rolled down his cheeks.

Their little miko was gone. No longer would her cheerful smiles be seen. Her contagious laugh be heard. She would no longer lecture Miroku for groping Sango. She wouldn't comfort Sango the way only a girl could, or join her for baths. She wouldn't yell at Inuyasha for being a jerk. Sit him for picking on Shippo. And Shippo...He would be devastated that he had lost yet another mother to death. Everything Kagome had done for them came rushing to the front of their minds. Her voice echoing within their thoughts. In an instant a whole formed in each of their hearts where a certain young miko had once filled.

Their Kagome was dead. And she was never coming back.

* * *

**Yes...Yes...I know i really am evil :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *coughs* Hmm, sorry about that! Well what do you think so far?? Im thinking i will add either a few more chapters and leve her dead for good :P or i will make a full blown story outta this and add some of my twisted and rather deranged imagination and do something else :D Tell me what you think i should do!! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, yes i know i have been absent for a while. But college work has been CRAZY! Well I was reading through this the other day and i was thinking on how i couldn't leave it just like that. So after many ideas, rewrites and laptop freezing (Yeah that was rather annoying ¬¬ ) I have written another chapter for Final Battle, New Beginnings! Hope you like it, please comment/review!

* * *

**

A glowing orb slammed her square in the chest, sending her a few steps backwards. The initial shock kept her mute. Until a stinging sensation started at the back of her eyes. Hot, salty water rolled down her cheeks, stunning her that little bit more. Everything was deadly silent. Even the cries and wails of the group before her fell against deaf ears. Her hands shook as she gently pressed them against her chest. A loud thump sounded in her ears, and against her hand earning a sharp intake of air from the Miko. Again the thump sounded. And again. And again. Until it thumped in a regular rhythm. More tears cascaded down her cheeks as she felt her heart beat within her for the first time in over fifty years. Kikyo sighed happily, closing her eyes and paying great attention to the comforting sound of her heartbeat. Her body shivered against the onslaught of warmth that her new life gave. _Life. _She was _alive. _Through the pounding within her ears she heard the desperate cries of those before her. Opening her eyes, almost lazily, the sight before her caused her perfect heartbeat to skip a few of those wonderful thumps.

Kagome was disappearing.

Her body sparkled with glittering pink light and with the rising of the sparkles, her body disappeared with it. Inuyasha's face contorted in horror. His hands frantically trying hold on to her slowly disintegrating body. Seeing the hanyou in such pain, caused her newly found heart to squeeze painfully. Her lips parted as a small rush of air escaped, the hanyou's name accompanying it. His golden orbs snapped up to meet her own. His face practically screamed, begged her to help him. To help his beloved Miko. And she couldn't refuse. Taking her first step as a real woman, a woman's voice floated within her mind.

"_**The Miko has completed her destiny. Her soul shall rest for all eternity in a peaceful slumber**__." _a gentle woman spoke within Kikyo's mind, no more than a soft whisper.

"Midoriko.." she whispered, a sudden fear overwhelming her.

"_**Hai, child. Fear not, your destiny is not yet fulfilled, dear Miko. Onegai, listen carefully, there is little time. You cannot help Kagome, her time within the world of the living is up. She knew this before she sacrificed herself.**_"

"_Demo...Inuyasha...He needs her. I realise this now."_

"_**Kagome's fate was made the day i died. There is no changing what has to be done. Please do not think ill of me, Kikyo, but that is the will of the Kami's.**_"

With that Midoriko's voice vanished. By now Kikyo was standing before the crumpled hanyou, Kagome almost gone. Only a transparent version of her remained, but even that was slowly going.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo called, her voice filled with warmth and concern.

He didn't look up. He could feel her guilty gaze on him and he knew that she couldn't save Kagome. And the concept of that was almost unbearable.

"Inuyasha, onegai, forgive me." she whimpered, her hand falling on his.

"Don't touch me."

Her heart constricted again. Even alive he was repulsed by her touch. Would that ever change? Drawing her hand back, she smiled lightly.

"She knew." she began "That she would die."

That caught his attention. His eyebrows crashed together in a scowl almost threatening her to continue. His anger exploded and he didn't give a damn that the elder Miko would receive the brunt of it.

"Urusse! Just shut up! I don't want to hear this! Just leave us alone!" he snarled, shaking his head back and forth, sending the raindrops that had collected in his bangs everywhere.

He gazed down at Kagome for he knew it wouldn't be long. Already raindrops where falling through her and he could no longer feel her dead weight. His eyes scanned her face, taking in as much as he could. He would memorize everything about her. He would replaced the image of her terrified face with her now peaceful features. She was almost gone. Only her face was recognisable through the light of the sparkles.

"Gomen." he whispered, leaning down allowing his lips to hover above hers "Aishiteru."

And his lips made contact for the first and last time as she disappeared completely.

The strangled cried of Sango were only slightly muffled by Miroku's robes that were crushed into her face. Her body shook violently as harsh sobs wrenched from her body. The houshi winced lightly at the pounding fists against his chest. But it was all he could do. He hated being this helpless. He knew he would take a thousand punishments if it meant his dear Sango would stop hurting. She had lost so much already, and he was sure that this would be the final straw. That her heart wouldn't take anymore loss. As for Inuyasha, Miroku had never seen the hanyou express such raw, pain filled emotion. The aura he released made the houshi cringe. He could practically _taste_ the pain the poor hanyou was giving out. Kikyo watched with tear filled eyes as the hanyou slowly raised his claw tipped fingers to his mouth. With strained hearing, she could just make out the words 'Our first' and 'Why now?'. Again her heart clenched painfully and the bubbling of jealousy twisted within her stomach. He had never reacted this way about her death. Why was her reincarnation any different?

"Ike..." the hanyou mumbled, slowly staggering to his feet.

"Nani?" the miko replied.

"GO!"

Startled by his outburst, Kikyo gasped loudly while stumbling back a few steps. Her hand rushed to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. But Inuyasha could care less.

"You've got ya damn soul, now go!" he yelled, his hands clenching tightly.

"Inuyash-"

"Iie, Miroku! That's all she's ever wanted! Was her stupid soul!" he continued to yell, his head swaying from side to side sending his silver hair flying "Well now you've got it, so you can just fuck off!"

"Yamate..."

His heart stopped and his breath caught within his throat. He was sure he was crazy, there was no other explanation. Kagome was _talking_ to him. A swirl of tiny white orbs span like a twister until two figures could be seen. Their body was glowing lightly and they remained somewhat transparent.

"Their spirits.." choked the houshi, to consumed with shock to finish.

Standing to the side of the group the spirits of the Miko Midoriko and Kagome stood. While Midoriko's eyes held wisdom and pity, Kagome's held only shame. Her eyes were cast downward so her bangs covered them and her hands twisted together. A sign she was nervous.

Finally finding his voice, Inuyasha managed a quiet "Kagome".

"Do not take you anger out on the Miko, Inuyasha." came Midoriko's soothing but regal voice "It is not her fault. Should you blame anyone, blame me."

To stunned to speak, Miroku spoke for him.

"But, Lady Midoriko...What part did you play in this? Other than creating the Shikon Jewel i can think of nothing else."

"I told Kagome she would have to sacrifice herself, in order to save the one she loves and to save the fate of the world." she replied, turning her dark brown eyes upon the houshi.

"Kagome...Is that really y-you?" Sango sniffled her hand reaching out ever o slightly.

The young Miko cringed at the Taijiya's tone. The pleading sound that wrenched at her heart strings. Guilt flooded through her and she lowered her head until her chin was against her chest.

"Look at her!" snapped Inuyasha, causing the girl to look up.

Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears and her bottom lip was clenched between her teeth. Her hands were forced into tight fists, turning her knuckles white.

"Naze?" he asked, his voice defeated.

Her mouth opened to explain, but she couldn't find the words. Her eyes lowered and her head shook gently.

"I would have survived! I would have lived through that! Why did you do it?! Hmm? WHY?!" he growled, fists shaking with anger.

"Because i love you!" she cried in reply, instantly freezing the hanyou.

"N-nani?"

"Aishiteru" she said, her eyes warm and a ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

A humorless laugh escaped his lips and a smile that didn't reach his eyes turned them upwards. Returning his gaze to the Miko girl before him, he watched as the Miko that started it all lightly touch her shoulder and whisper within her ear. Nodding her agreement, or so it seemed, Kagome then walked forward. Stopping just before her beloved hanyou, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Baka." Inuyasha whispered.

"Would it have changed anything?" she asked suddenly.

"Wha-"

Raising her hand to silence him, she took his hand in hers. She could feel the rush of live within that clawed hands that had killed thousands, but had been so gentle towards her. Clasping his hand in hers, she took a deep breath.

"I always thought the end of Naraku would be like a fairytale. The land would become healthy again, those that had suffered from his wrath would return, Sango would get her brother back and she and Miroku would get married, having as many children as they could possibly want." her eyes watered and a few drops rolled down her cheeks "And...And i would live here, in this time." she smiled lightly "We'd have our own house, and Shippo would live with us." a sob tore at her throat "Oh! Shippo!" a river of tears fell from her orbs, fizzling into dust before they reached the ground.

Crushing her against him, Inuyasha breathed her in deeply. If this was the last time he could see her, then we was going to make damn sure he made the most of it. Taking a deep breath she released herself and gazed deeply into those molten orbs that swallowed her whole ever time.

"And we would finally be together." she finished, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"We still can be!" he cried, thrusting the complete Shikon Jewel into her vision "I can wish you back!"

Her head shook gently, swaying her raven colored hair. A sad smile graced her lips and she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Iie. You can't." she began, her voice stronger that her features "This is my destiny, Inuyasha. It was what i was born to do. Everything, from falling down the well, to setting you free, shattering the jewel and sacrificing myself for you to defeat Naraku. There is nothing more planned for me. I have completed my task."

"Bullshit! What about me? What about _my_ destiny?" he harshly replied, snatching his hand from hers.

He instantly regretted it. Her pained features ate at him. Her head lowered yet again, bangs covering her eyes.

"You think i wanted to leave? To leave behind my friends? My family? To leave _you_?" she whispered "You have no idea what this is doing to me! No idea at all" she yelled, glaring at him with miserable eyes.

"Ka-"

"No! Do you have any idea how hard it is knowing that I'm never going to see my family again? Never able to tell them why i won't be coming back, that i love them?"

"I could tell them." he added weakly.

"The well is sealed Inuyasha. It was from the moment i last traveled through it. Like i said this was my destiny. It was all planned."

"Kagome." Midoriko called softly, her hand outstretched.

Looking back she smiled sadly, all anger and frustration gone.

"My time is up." she stated quietly.

Turning back she hugged her hanyou fiercely "Please look after Shippo, he needs you more than ever now." she pleaded, new tears springing to her orbs.

Pulling back she cupped his cheek and kissed his lips lightly.

"I know you'll make the right wish."

Gazing at the silent couple still huddled on the floor, Kagome smiled warmly at them, only for it to fall yet again.

"I'm so glad i met you guys. Sango you were like a sister to me. I will never forget your kindness towards me." a tear fell "Miroku, you know i've always seen you as an older brother. I can't thank you enough for all your help and advice, it's helped me a lot. Take care of her for me." she added nodding towards Sango.

Walking back to Midoriko, Kagome linked hands with the elder Miko. Turning her gaze to her former self she smiled and this time it stayed.

"We both know life is precious. Don't waste this chance, Kikyo, become the normal woman you always wanted to be. Live life like you've never lived before."

Swirling orbs circled them. Scanning her gaze over those before her, Kagome smiled her brightest smile and disappeared with her final words.

"Stay safe."

* * *

**Well?? What did you think? Yes i know there are quite a few spelling mistakes, but my computer doesn't have spell check and my spelling sucks....Lol Tell me what you think through reviews!! Hehe ^^**


End file.
